InuYasha Wiki:User page policy
The InuYasha Wiki's User page policy is meant to encourage users to work more on articles, and not spend all of their time on customizing their userpages. As the policy page What the InuYasha Wiki is not states: *The InuYasha Wiki is not a free host or webpage provider. *The InuYasha Wiki is not the place for fanfiction or roleplaying. *'Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki.' However, user pages do serve a useful purpose, and regular users are encouraged to create a userpage which gives some information about themselves, and helps organize their contributions to the InuYasha Wiki. For example, they may wish list their collection of InuYasha references, advertise contributions they are proud of, or list articles they intend to work on. They may also include their user name on other wikis or InuYasha fan sites, link to a personal page on another site, list the languages they speak, or talk about their favorite InuYasha characters. For more information on what userpages can be used for, see Wikipedia:User page. This does not in any way indicate Wikipedia policies apply to the InuYasha Wiki, and is meant only to provide suggestions for userpage construction. Some users may also enjoy writing about their fictional persona in the InuYasha universe. This is neither encouraged nor discouraged. However, InuYasha Wiki users who work exclusively on their fanfiction, and do not wish to contribute significantly to any articles, are strongly encouraged to use the InuYasha Fanon Wiki instead. Wiki contributors who work exclusively on user page content unrelated to InuYasha or the InuYasha Wiki should, likewise, find somewhere else to host their webpages. Thus, we discourage users from working primarily on user pages. All users and their user pages must comply with the following rules: __TOC__ Rules for user page use User pages in violation of the following policies will be edited or deleted in order to comply with these policies. Users repeatedly in violation of these rules may be blocked according to InuYasha Wiki:Blocking policy's rules for registered users who post fanon. #User page fanfiction must be restricted to either the main user page or a single subpage. This does not mean a user can put fanon on both a user page and a subpage, or on a series of subpages. Users who want to make more than one fanfiction page are encouraged to use the InuYasha Fanon Wiki instead. #User page fanfiction is limited to 250 words or less. #User pages must comply with InuYasha Wiki:User image policy. #User pages and images within must be "safe for work": no content which is unsuitable for a family audience or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. Any illegal or inappropriate content or links to such material is forbidden. #User subpages not containing fanfiction may be kept, subject to the user image policy and some usefulness to the project (like a personal sandbox, a to do list, a contributions page (excluding image galleries), or a toolbox linking to maintenance tasks and useful templates.) #User subpages unrelated to InuYasha or the InuYasha Wiki are not allowed. ##This specifically includes weblogs, guestbooks, and social networking more suited to sites such as MySpace or Facebook. Guestbooks should be put at Wikia Guestbook. ##Likewise, a guestbook section or a weblog should not be put on a user's main page. #User pages must not be put in categories which would cause them to be mistaken for "real" articles. Likewise, must not be used to make the userpage appear to be a "real" article. #Secondary accounts set up primarily in order to have a second user page are disallowed, according to the Sock puppetry policy page. ##If a user wishes to change his or her name, their old pages must be either moved to subpages of the new user name's page, or deleted. The original user page may be kept, if content is restricted to a note redirecting the reader to the new user name. #Users violating the policy on user page fanfiction will be reminded of the relevant sections of What the InuYasha Wiki is not policy, and of the existence of the fanon wiki. #All users with no contributions for more than 12 months are considered inactive and lose their privileges in regards to user images. Their userpages should be replaced with to inform other users of their status and allow their images to be deleted. #Hiding data on the InuYasha Wiki is strictly forbidden. The InuYasha Wiki may not be used to transfer any data covertly. Attempts to use the InuYasha Wiki for this purpose, including but not limited to steganographic embedding within image files or plain-text encoding or encryption within articles or userpages, will be penalized with an immediate permanent block from editing. Detection and determination of such attempts is at the discretion of the administration, and the administrator who discovers the data trafficking attempt has final blocking authority. Excessive user page edits Remember, Your user page is not your primary contribution to this wiki. Users who edit their user pages excessively will be subject to sanction. *Excessive user page editing, in this case, is defined as over 500 user page edits to less than 100 useful main space/template/category edits. (To check your edit count, enter your user name at .) In cases of excessive user page edits, admins will protect offending pages after a warning. These pages may be unprotected after the user has begun making useful edits to articles.